The present invention is directed broadly at the dispensing of an adhesive masked paper and more particularly, at the dispensing of paper from a hand-carried, or pulled, dispenser apparatus capable of accommodating different size rolls of paper.
The use of strips of paper having adhesive tape along one edge has been known in the prior art for many years, particularly in the refininshing of painted objects, as for example, automotive vehicles and airplanes, where it is necessary to cover portions that are not to be painted with paper held in place by masking tape which is generally centered on one side edge of the paper. The paper that is used usually comes in rolls of a number of different widths. The adhesive stripped paper has been particularly desirable in that it is capable of a quick and easy application, and also, of a quick and easy removal without leaving any mark, or substance, on the protected surface of the vehicle.
The prior art as it has developed, has applied masking tape to the side edge of the paper, either by hand or by sticking the tape on to one side edge of the paper as it is withdrawn from the roll. The roll of paper and roll of tape have been supported in box-like structures which must be supported on a bench, usually at some distance from the work site. A problem exists in holding the paper roll in a fixed position laterally of its support and considerable difficulty occurs in changing rolls of the paper used and in holding the paper in desired alignment with the roll of masking tape. The entire structure is heavy and awkward and must be supported on a rugged bench, which in most instances is remotely located from the work area.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is the provision of a new and improved support for rolls of sheet material which will accommodate rolls of different widths without complicated structure for holding the rolls in accurate alignment with rolls of masking tape.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved structure of the above described type which reduces the time spent in obtaining and applying paper having masking tape on one side edge of the work to be masked.